A key challenge for search engine performance is to display search results as soon as possible after a user submits a query to the search engine. This is particularly important where the communication channel between the search engine and the user device relies on a slower data speed or where the computing power on the user device results in slower processing and display of search results on the user device.
It is within this context that the present embodiments arise.